The Light, the Dark, and the Brain
by mah29732
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil is prepared to make a new alliance to defeat the Titans and anyone else that stands in their path...
1. The Dark Meeting

The Light, the Dark and the Brain

Chapter 1: The Dark Meeting

As Madame Rogue and Mala the Gorilla along with several soldiers of the Brotherhood of Evil were waiting in a dark alleyway along with the Brain at their side.

"What's so important about this meeting anyway?" asked Mala to the Brain, "We should be fighting the Titans by now."

"Patience Mala" replied the Brain.

"So who exactly are we waiting for?" asked Madame Rogue to the Brain.

"He proclaims to be a very powerful dark wizard who might be able to aid in our quest against the Titans" said the Brain.

"So, when is he and his people are going to arrive?" asked Mala.

A few minutes later, dark smoke began to appear out of nowhere. The smoke gathered in the air and several figures began to appear as the smoke started to clear. As the smoke began to clear, there were several figures with black hoods that emerged from the smoke. The figure in the center then approached the Brotherhood of Evil and took off his hood. Both Mala and Madame Rogue were shocked to see that this man had a snake-like face.

"I have seen some strange things when I fight along the side with the Brain" said Mala then he turns to the Brain, "is this the dark wizard you were talking about?"

"Precisely" replied the Brain.

The dark wizard approached the Brain and signaled his followers to come closer toward the Brotherhood of Evil.

"You must be the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil" said the dark wizard to the Brain, "I am Lord Voldemort."

"I can see that we are going to have a grand alliance with working with each other" said the Brain.

"Where are your other members of your team?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Most of them are busy with General Immortal on fighting the Titans" replied the Brain.

"So why should I and my Death Eaters form an alliance with the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Lord Voldemort as he circled around the Brain.

"I understand you have a problem with a young wizard known as Harry Potter" replied the Brain, "as my spies have been noticing from observing some of your Death Eaters."

"Hmm" said Lord Voldemort as he thought to himself for a minute, "how will you be able to aid me against Harry Potter? And furthermore, are you having trouble fighting off these Titans you speak of?"

"I can help you capture Harry Potter" replied the Brain, "and as for the Titans, we have had some trouble with them recently."

"But we know their movements" said Madame Rogue, "we have hacked into one of their communicators we have captured."

"But still" said Mala, "the Titans manage to stay one step ahead of us even with that captured communicator and spying on their movements."

"Hmm, interesting" said Lord Voldemort, "tell you what I'm going to do. I'll send some of my Death Eaters to go and destroy the Titans. You just make sure your people do their job to capture Harry Potter."

"Understood" replied the Brain.

A few days after that deal of an alliance was struck, the Titans were finished fight off Mad Mod. Mad Mod was being carried away by British police into one of the police cars.

"Now you know how real British people feel about you" laughed Cyborg at Mad Mod.

"You Titans won't get away with this!" shouted Mad Mod as he was being carried away in handcuffs by two British police.

"Well, that's the last of getting rid of the Brotherhood of Evil in this area" said Robin as the other Titans were gathering next to him.

"What the heck were the Brotherhood of Evil doing here anyway?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't know" replied Robin, "but whatever it was, we stopped it."

"We should go" said Raven, "we should continue tracking down the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Good idea" said Robin.

As the Titans were leaving the building that they were in, some dark smoke began to appear and at least six dark hooded figures emerged from the smoke. The Titans continued on their path, while they were not noticing the strange six dark hooded figures following them not far behind.

"Does anyone get the feeling we're being followed?" asked Starfire to the rest of her teammates.

"My scanners show that no body else is behind us" replied Cyborg to Starfire.

"I'm sort of siding with Starfire on this one" said Raven.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Look behind your shoulder" replied Raven.

As the other Titans looked behind them, they saw six shadowy figures that emerged from the alleyways behind them.

"Titans, get in your fighting stances" said Robin, "we don't know if they are friendly are not."

As the Titans got into their fighting stances, the six dark hooded figures approached the Titans. The figure in the lead took off the hood to reveal a man in the cloak.

"You must be the Teen Titans I presume" said the man.

"Okay, just who are these guys?" asked Cyborg as he readied his laser cannon.

"How rude of us" replied the man, "we're known as Death Eaters and we work for the Dark Lord."

"You mean my father?" asked Raven, "I sent him back to his prison."

"No, not that Dark Lord" said the man in the cloak, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Come again?" asked Beast Boy.

"You would have to excuse them" replied another hooded figure as that figure approached the man in the cloak, "they're super-powered muggles."

"I don't care who you are working with" said Robin as he got out his fighting rod, "but whoever you are working with, you are not welcomed in these parts."

"It's always the hard way with these people" said the man in the cloak, "Death Eaters, take them down!"

"Titans, go!" commanded Robin.

The Titans launched at the six Death Eaters. Starfire fired several of her star bolts at two of the Death Eaters, but the Death Eaters used their wands to destroy the oncoming star bolts. A red light was seen and knocked Starfire out of the air.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin.

"Now it's just you and me" said the man in the cloak as he took out his wand.

"You're going to fight me with that?" asked Robin as he readied his fighting rod.

Suddenly the man in the cloak pointed his wand at the ground and blasted Robin, causing Robin to fly across the street. Robin then launched toward the man in the cloak and tried to hit the man with his fighting rod, but the man in the cloak was too quick for him and dodged the attacks. Raven then used her powers and threw several trash cans toward one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater dodged the trash cans and used his wand to push Raven away. Beast Boy then changed himself into a triceratops and charged at three of the Death Eaters, knocking the three Death Eaters down to the ground. As another Death Eater was about to aim his wand at Beast Boy, Cyborg fired his laser cannon at the Death Eater, knocking him out cold.

"Getting tired are we?" asked the man in the cloak to Robin as Robin tried to knock the man down with his fighting rod.

"Why don't you take a look around yourself?" asked Robin.

Suddenly the man in the cloak was shocked to see his fellow Death Eaters were taken out so easily by the Titans.

"Perhaps the Dark Lord and the Brain never mentioned how strong you Titans were" said the man in the cloak as observed the battle scene.

"Who else is in on the game with the Brotherhood of Evil!" shouted Robin as he finally grabbed the man's sleeve, "tell me who you are working for."

"I believe I can solve that problem" said a voice behind Robin.

As the other Titans gathered next to Robin and the man in the cloak fell down to the ground, a man emerged from the alleyway along with several more people in robes. The man had a strange eye that kept on moving in different directions. As the strange man walked toward the Titans, the men in the robes began to apprehend the Death Eaters that the Titans fought.

"I'm Mad-Eye Moody" said the man as he shook Robin's hand, "and I'll be glad to explain what's going on."


	2. Ministry of What?

Chapter 2: Ministry of What?

As the people in robes were taking the Death Eaters away, the Titans gathered around Robin who was right next to Mad-Eye Moody.

"Say, what's your name again?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm Mad-Eye Moody" replied Mad-Eye Moody.

"Do you know who attacked us?" asked Cyborg.

"All I know is that you Titans if that's what you call yourselves are Harry Potter's only chance of survival" replied Mad-Eye Moody.

"Who is this Harry Potter you speak of?" asked Starfire.

"He's a very powerful wizard and very famous" replied Mad-Eye Moody.

"Ah yes" added Raven, "I heard rumors of him."

"Good" said Mad-Eye Moody, "glad that you Titans have a connection to the magical and wizardry world."

"But who is this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Robin.

"I believe I can solve that problem" replied a voice.

As the Titans turned to the alleyway, a man emerged from the corridor and approached the Titans.

"I'm Arthur Weasley" said the man, "I work for the Ministry of Magic as my collogue Mad-Eye Moody does as well."

"The Ministry of What?" asked Beast Boy with a strange look on his face.

"You mean that you Titans have never heard of the Ministry of Magic?" asked Mr. Weasley with an astonished voice.

"You would have to excuse them" added Mad-Eye Moody as he walked into the scene, "they are not that very informed."

"So why did those Death Eaters or whatever they were attacked us?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, we have been following you Titans for quite some time" replied Mr. Weasley.

"And we're definitely glad you took down that Mad Mod character" said Mad-Eye Moody as he gave a smile, "he was giving us Brits a bad name."

"See, I told you real British people would hate Mad Mod" smiled Cyborg to the other Titans.

"But what do these Death Eaters that fought us have to do with the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Robin to Mr. Weasley.

"We suspect that You-Know-Who might have made some sort of alliance with the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil" said Mr. Weasley, "which means Harry Potter is in grave danger. I suspect that You-Know-Who sent those Death Eaters to attack you to see how strong you Titans were."

Meanwhile back in the Brotherhood of Evil's base, the Brain along with Madame Rogue and Mala were upset with the failure of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"I'm displeased with the actions of your followers" said the Brain to Lord Voldemort, "I thought you were going to destroy the Titans yourself. Why did you send some of your cannon folder against them?"

"I wanted to see how strong these Titans were" replied Lord Voldemort, "I might say they showed what my people will be facing."

"Hmm, perhaps I misjudged your ways" said the Brain. Then the Brain turns to Madame Rogue. "Call the Hive Five."

"But" replied Madame Rogue, "they couldn't even catch a super hero that wasn't even a member of the Titans."

"I know that" said the Brain, "they are our cannon folder to see how strong this Harry Potter really is. Call them up and they'll be teleported to the location of where this Harry Potter is."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked Mala to the Brain as Madame Rogue went to the computer to contact the Hive Five.

As Madame Rogue was typing in the communications for the Hive Five, Gizmo answered the call.

"Yea, what the crud do you want?" asked Gizmo to Madame Rogue.

"We're going to give the Hive Five a second chance" replied Madame Rogue.

"So what are we suppose to do this time?" asked Billy Numerous as he pushed Gizmo out of the way.

"And what's up with that guy with a snake-face, he looks like a freak" added Gizmo as he pointed at Lord Voldemort.

"I would suggest you don't make fun of our new ally-Lord Voldemort" said Madame Rogue, "he and his team of Death Eaters are going to aid us in destroying the Titans."

"So what's the job for us this time?" asked Jinx as she finally came into the picture.

"The Brotherhood of Evil is willing to give the Hive Five a second chance if they track down this boy and capture him" said Madame Rogue as she faxed the Hive Five a picture of Harry Potter.

"You want us to track down a nerd?" asked Billy Numerous as he and his clones took a look at the picture.

Then all members of the Hive Five began to laugh.

"I can't believe you called us to track down a nerd!" laughed Gizmo.

"Yea" said Mammoth as he fell down laughing, "I can't fell my ribs!"

"Knock it off!" shouted Lord Voldemort as he took Madame Rogue's side, "Look all I want is Harry Potter captured. He is a very powerful wizard and he should not be underestimated!"

"I believe you shut them up" said Madame Rogue.

"Now all we're giving you Hive Five is a second chance" said Mala as he came into the scene, "don't fail us."

Jinx finally turned off the computer and turned to her team.

"So where is this Harry Potter that they want us to track down?" asked Cy-Eye.

"Well, it seems like he lives in England" said Kid Fist as he looked at the location of Harry's residence from the faxed picture.

"Then let's get there quick" said Jinx, "we don't want to disappoint the Brotherhood of Evil."


	3. Hive Five’s Second Chance

Chapter 3: Hive Five's Second Chance

As the Hive Five arrived in England, Jinx instructed Cy-Eye to locate Harry Potter. After a few minutes after he was flying around the area, he spotted Potter walking from some sort of shop.

"Potter spotted" said Cy-Eye on his communicator as he was flying above from a safe distance.

"Wonderful" said Jinx on the other end, "we're moving in."

As Harry was heading home, he felt that somebody was watching him from behind. When he took a look behind him, he noticed some strange figures emerging from the shadows. He was prepared to use his wand if it was Lord Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters that have come to capture him or even do the unthinkable against him. But as he had a clearer picture of the figures, they weren't Death Eaters to his surprise.

"Who are you?" asked Harry to the strange figures.

"We're the Hive Five" replied Jinx as she emerged from the shadows.

"And since the Brotherhood of Evil has made a pact with Lord Voldemort" said Mammoth, "our job is to capture you."

"And you're our ticket to get into the Brotherhood of Evil if you catch our drift" said Billy Numerous as he split himself up into five clones.

As Harry noticed their plans, he began to back off and make a run for it.

"You're making this too easy" said Billy Numerous.

"Hive Five" ordered Jinx, "track him down!"

"With pleasure" added Mammoth.

As Harry began to run for his life, he dashed into one alleyway and crossed a block. But as he reached the next alleyway, it was a dead end and Mammoth was cornering him.

"Okay shrimp" said Mammoth, "it's time to get my team prestige in the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Why don't ye pick on someone your own size?" asked a voice behind him.

Suddenly out of nowhere somebody struck Mammoth, sending him flying into the wall. As Harry walked closer, he noticed it was Hagrid who came to visit him during the summer.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you back at the shop" said Hagrid, "just who are ye new friends?"

"All I know is that they are helping Lord Voldemort" replied Harry.

"You mean they're aiding You-Know-Who?" asked Hagrid, "Well that can't be good."

"And it looks like you're in our way" said Billy Numerous as he and his clones leaped into the scene.

"What the heck is this clown?" asked Hagrid.

"Clown?" asked Billy Numserous in an astonished voice, "Can a clown do this?"

Suddenly Billy Numerous then ordered his clones to leap onto Hagrid in attempt to pull him down. Hagrid then with all of his might knocked all of the clones of Billy Numerous away and sending each of the clones right toward the walls of the alleyway. As Hagrid and Harry were about to leave the area, Kid Fist, Gizmo along with Cy-Eye and Jinx came into the scene.

"Come on" said Cy-Eye to Jinx, "we can take on the big giant."

"Looks like he's tougher than Mammoth" added Kid Fist as he examined Hagrid.

As the three members of the Hive Five were about to approach the two, a laser cannon blast out of nowhere blasted Kid Fist, knocking him right to the ground. As Cy-Eye and Jinx turned around, they noticed it was the Titans along with agents of the Ministry of Magic behind them.

"I suggest you make things easier on yourselves and give up" said Robin.

Jinx along with the other members of Hive Five gathered together and made their attack on the Titans. As Billy Numerous and his clones made their attack, Cyborg fired his laser cannon at the clones, knocking them down, while Beast Boy backed up Cyborg by changing himself into a tyrannosaurus and knocked the remaining clones out of commission. Kid Fist attempted to use his powers against Raven, but Raven managed to use her powers and throw some objects at him, knocking him out. Starfire fired several of her star bolts at Cy-Eye as he attempted to escape, but was knocked off balance by one of the star bolts. Gizmo stepped into the scene and attempted to attack Robin by firing his machine gun at him. Robin kept on dodging the attacks made by Gizmo and threw one of his batterrangs at Gizmo, knocking him out. Suddenly it was just Robin and Jinx. As Jinx was being surrounded by the other Titans, Robin leaped kicked and knocked her out.

"Who are you people?" asked Harry as he emerged from the alleyway.

"Ye better not be on the bad side of ye catch me drift" added Hagrid.

"Relax" said Robin, "we're not."

"And of course they the Teen Titans have done a great service in apprehending Harry's attackers who were hired by Lord Voldemort and this Brotherhood of Evil" added Arthur Weasley when he came into the scene.

"So what's the real reason why Lord Voldemort made a pact with this Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Harry.

"I don't know" replied Robin, "but we're going to find out why."

Meanwhile, back at the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters, Lord Voldemort along with some of his Death Eaters along with the Brain, Mala and Madame Rogue were in the meeting room.

"I'm quite pleased to see the way things have played out" said the Brain.

"Yes" said Lord Voldemort, "I did not expect the Hive Five to make such an attempt of attempting to capture Harry Potter. If it were not for that giant or those Titans, they might have succeeded."

"This was just the first steps in our plans" said Madame Rogue.

"But the question is, what should we do next?" asked Mala.

"Perhaps an attack against the Ministry of Magic shall be in order?" asked Lord Voldemort, "We can use some of the agents of your organization to do the dirty work."

"Hmm, an interesting proposal" replied the Brain, "my top loyalists shall speak about this. When we have come up with a firm plan against the Ministry of Magic, we shall meet to discuss it."

As the Brain, Madame Rogue and Mala left the meeting room to discuss a plan to attack the Ministry of Magic, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters gathered.

"Dark Lord" said one of the Death Eaters, "how can we be certain that the Brotherhood of Evil can be trusted?"

"Don't worry" said Lord Voldemort, "I'm pretty sure the Brotherhood of Evil and their agents who are going to implement the plan of attack shall do enough damage to them. And even if they happen to fail, it would still enable us to attack and destroy the Ministry of Magic ourselves at full force."


	4. Attack On the Ministry of Magic

Chapter 4: Attack On the Ministry of Magic

As the Titans were arriving at the Ministry of Magic's headquarters, the Hive Five were brought in, in handcuffs by the agents of the Ministry of Magic. The Titans were directed to the meeting room, while the Hive Five were escorted in the interrogation room. After a few minutes, Arthur Weasley stepped into the room.

"I'm pleased that we have you Titans to thank" said Mr. Weasley.

"What about this Harry Potter we were protecting?" asked Robin, "How is he doing?"

"Quite fine actually" replied Mr. Weasley, "he's in the medical section getting treatment for any trauma he had."

"Well, at least he's okay" said Robin, "that's the most important thing. But we really need to know why the Brotherhood of Evil sent the Hive Five to capture Harry."

"That investigation has already been undertaken with the interrogation of the Hive Five" said Mr. Weasley, "so far, the Hive Five have never mentioned about any other plans this Brotherhood of Evil has in store. They told the interrogators that they were ordered to do what they were ordered to do."

"Well, we better have a word with them ourselves" said Robin.

"Quite right" added Mr. Weasley, "follow me."

As the Titans were following Mr. Weasley to the interrogation room, agents of the Brotherhood of Evil along with General Immortal were right outside the headquarter complex ready with a squad of robotic soldiers.

"Is everything prepared?" asked the Brain on the general's communicator.

"Yes" replied General Immortal, "everything is right in place."

"Good" said the Brain, "wait until I give you the final instructions to attack."

"Understood" said General Immortal.

As the Brain signs off, Lord Voldemort along with his Death Eaters come toward the Brain as they were not so sure his plans would succeed.

"Is there something you would like to add Lord Voldemort?" asked the Brain.

"I am quite concern that your plans will surely fail" replied Lord Voldemort.

"You dare question the Brain's plans!" shouted Madame Rogue as she came to the Brain's side.

"Relax" said the Brain, "I can assure you. The Titans will be defeated."

"But why not send your entire force to destroy the Ministry of Magic?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"You're telling me how to do my job when you didn't do the same with Harry Potter?" asked the Brain.

"Good point" replied Lord Voldemort, "but I am concerned that your plans will fail. Even if let's say your ultimate plan to destroy the Teen Titans does succeed, won't some of them survive and seek a way around your forces?"

"My ultimate plans are fool proof" replied the Brain, "do not question my ultimate plan."

Suddenly General Immortal interrupted the conversation as the Brain's communicator began to ring.

"The security forces have gone in" said General Immortal, "I believe it is the perfect time to attack them at when they are weak."

"Finally" said the Brain, "begin the attack."

General Immortal then directed the robotic soldiers to attack the Ministry of Magic. The robotic soldiers readied their lasers and began to fire at the entrance of the complex. Meanwhile, as the Titans were going right into the interrogation room, they could hear explosions from the entrance.

"What's going on?" asked Starfire to Mr. Weasley.

"The Ministry of Magic is under attack" replied Mr. Weasley then he was going to leave the scene, "I have to go and defend the complex from being destroyed."

"We'll come with you" said Robin.

"Yea" said Cyborg, "it looks like the Brotherhood of Evil might behind the attack."

"Fine" said Mr. Weasley, "come along."

As the Titans followed Mr. Weasley where the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Evil were making their attack, The robotic soldiers made their way into the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic and began their attack. The agents for the Ministry of Magic attempted to do their best to use their wands to attack the robotic soldiers. The red lights that were coming from the wands managed to destroy some of the robotic soldiers, but they just kept on coming and managed to knock out some of the agents for the Ministry of Magic. Finally, the robotic soldiers had managed to reach the medical center where Harry Potter was staying. As they attempted to make their way in, Hagrid stepped into the picture to block their path.

"If you want to get through" said Hagrid, "you're going to have to get through me!"

The robotic soldiers attempted to wrestler with Hagrid and by trying to bring the giant down. Hagrid manages to destroy some of the robotic soldiers, but one of the robotic soldiers gave Hagrid a good punch, knocking Hagrid out, then as that robotic soldier was about to reach the door to the medical center, a laser cannon from Cyborg destroyed the robotic soldier.

"I don't think you'll be enter there" said Mr. Weasley as he stood by the Titans.

"Titans, go!" commanded Robin.

Raven used her powers and threw several objects and the robotic soldiers destroying them, while Beast Boy changed himself into a rhinoceros and began to charge at the robotic soldiers, destroying anyone of them that came at him. Starfire fired several star bolts at the robotic soldiers as they attempted to fire at her and destroyed them, while Robin got out his fighting rod and began to duel with the robotic soldiers. Mr. Weasley was right next to Cyborg and readied his wand and began to zap some red rays from his wand at the robotic soldiers, while Cyborg backed him up by firing his laser cannon at the robotic soldiers. The battle was almost finished when General Immortal noticed that he was losing too many robotic soldiers.

"We must pull back on the attack" said General Immortal he called on the Brain with his communicator.

"The attack can not fail" said the Brain, "it was full proof to destroy the Ministry of Magic."

"Give me that!" shouted Lord Voldemort as he grabbed the Brain's communicator.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Mala to Lord Voldemort as he noticed Lord Voldemort was holding the Brain's communicator.

"I have had it with my new ally's incompetence to destroy his enemies and mine" said Lord Voldemort, "this was suppose to benefit me and my followers. Not make things worse."

"How dare you speak that way to the Brain" said Madame Rogue.

"Sorry for the interruption General Immortal" said Lord Voldemort, "retreat from the battle. It is the wisest choice. You won't get your behind kicked by neither the Ministry of Magic or the Titans."

"Wise decision Lord Voldemort" said General Immortal then the general turns off his communicator and signals the remaining robotic soldiers to retreat, "all forces retreat. I repeat, all forces retreat."

The remaining robotic soldiers heard the call and began to retreat from the scene. The agents from the Ministry of Magic began to pick up the pieces. Back at the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Evil, the Brain was quite upset with Lord Voldemort's recent actions.

"How dare you interrupt me during a battle" said the Brain, "an ally is suppose to cooperate with one another, not disrupt another one's actions."

"I have had it with your incompetence" said Lord Voldemort.

"My loyalists shall discuss your behavior" said the Brain.

The Brain is then directed with Mala and Madame Rogue into a secret room into the headquarters.

"What should we do about our new ally?" asked the Brain, "He certainly has caused some trouble for us."

"I concur" said Mala, "I question this alliance between Lord Voldemort and the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Then perhaps I should infiltrate the Death Eaters to see what they think about us before we can question their true motives" said Madame Rogue.


	5. Eavesdropping on Lord Voldemort

Chapter 5: Eavesdropping on Lord Voldemort

As Madame Rogue started to sneak around where the Death Eaters were staying in the Brotherhood of Evil's complex, she began to study the make up of some of the Death Eaters as she saw them walked by while she remained hidden. She then took a form of one of the Death Eaters who was leaving for some type of duty Lord Voldemort had assigned her and walked right into the meeting where Lord Voldemort was meeting with his loyalists and his followers.

"I am pleased all of you could come" said Lord Voldemort, "I am most displeased with the recent developments our allies in the Brotherhood of Evil have made. Though I do not wish to echo this through their hallways, they are nothing more than incompetent fools who don't realize that their foes are very resourceful. That is why they all have failed in their schemes, and even if the Brain's ultimate plan does come to play, I predict that even if the Brotherhood of Evil does capture most of the Titans, the remaining Titans will be resourceful in freeing their comrades."

"So why did we form an alliance with them in the first place if you believed this milord?" asked a female Death Eater.

"I thought we could all have benefited from forming an alliance with the Brotherhood of Evil" replied Lord Voldemort, "now we know the truth. That no muggle organization such as the Brotherhood of Evil can destroy the Titans, it would have to take skill and guts and we have that. I say we should destroy the Titans ourselves. With them out of the way, Harry Potter would have no more protection and no more allies at his aid."

"Destroy the Titans!" chanted the crowd of Death Eaters.

"I only would like to destroy the Titans right in front of the Brain's face" said Lord Voldemort, "it will be a sign to embarrass the Brain and his loyalists."

As Lord Voldemort looked around the crowd of Death Eaters, he noticed something suspicious of a particular Death Eater in the crowd. At first as he continued on making his speech and his meeting with his Death Eaters, he could see that the suppose Death Eater in question was acting suspicious as if the Death Eater wasn't chanting along with the other Death Eaters. He then made some direction toward two of his loyal bodyguards and when Madame Rogue saw this, she knew that Lord Voldemort could have noticed her spying on him. The bodyguards of Lord Voldemort made their way through the crowd of Death Eaters and going straight toward the suspicious Death Eater. Madame Rogue knew the gig was up and she began to push her way through the crowd of Death Eaters.

"Excuse me" said the bodyguard as one of the bodyguards caught up to Madame Rogue, "Lord Voldemort would like to speak to you."

"I don't think so" said Madame Rogue, "you have committed treason against the Brain and his loyalists."

Madame Rogue then changes back to her normal self and launches her long fist at the bodyguard, knocking the bodyguard out before he could get his wand. The other bodyguard got his wand out and began to zap red lights at Madame Rogue, but she kept on dodging the attacks and launched a fist at him, knocking him out. She then ran for the exit to warn the Brain.

"Stop her!" shouted Lord Voldemort, "The Brain must not know of my plan!"

As Madame Rogue made her way into the complex, the Death Eaters were not far behind. This was of course the perfect timing for Lord Voldemort to escape the Brotherhood of Evil's complex and he and his followers left immediately, while several other Death Eaters followed Madame Rogue. As Madame Rogue almost made her way half way across the complex, at least five Death Eaters appeared in front of her with their wands drawn. The five Death Eaters began firing red lights from their wands attempting to hit Madame Rogue, but she was too fast for them and dodged the attacks. She then launched her fits at them, knocking two Death Eaters out cold and then concentrated on the other three. She then appears behind the three Death Eaters and knocks all three of them out. After she dusts herself off, General Immortal comes running in with several of his robotic soldiers.

"Are you alright?" asked General Immortal, "What happen?"

"Lord Voldemort planned to commit treason against the Brain" replied Madame Rogue.

"I figure something like this was bond to happen" said the Brain as he was coming into the scene with Mala aiding him.

"Should we care that someone has challenged to destroy the Titans before us?" asked Madame Rogue to the Brain.

"I think it would be unwise to follower Lord Voldemort knowing that you can disguise yourself as one of his own Death Eaters" replied the Brain, "I propose that we use our spies and follow the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort."

Meanwhile, back at the Ministry of Magic, the Titans along with Mr. Weasley were gathering where Harry Potter was healing.

"You okay?" asked Robin to Harry.

"Yes" replied Harry, "but my scar hurts."

"Where did you exactly get that scare?" asked Beast Boy.

"From Lord Voldemort" replied Harry.

"That's definitely going to leave a mark" said Cyborg.

"So why does it hurt?" asked Robin.

"Well, I can sense Lord Voldemort's feelings" replied Harry.

"Sort of similar on how I got into Robin's mind" added Raven.

"But it's more permanent" continued Harry, "and I believe Lord Voldemort was pretty upset about some organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil not going as he planned it would."

"So why did he formed an alliance with the Brotherhood of Evil in the first place?" asked Cyborg.

"To get close to me" replied Harry.

"If it were not for Hagrid to stop those Hive Five or whatever you muggles call them" said Mr. Weasley, "Harry might have not make it out alive."

"What else happen with this Lord Voldemort?" asked Starfire to Harry, "About his falling out with the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"I could hear him say that his new target wasn't me" replied Harry, "but it was you-the Teen Titans."

"So a bunch of wizards are going to come after us?" asked Beast Boy, "What a bummer."

"We have to come up with some sort of a plan if Lord Voldemort is going to confront us Titans" said Robin.

"But what is his weakness?" asked Raven, "Even I don't know that."

"Perhaps I could be a service to you" said a voice behind them.

As the Titans along with Mr. Weasley and Harry turned to the door, Dumbledore was at the entrance ready to greet him.

"Who is this old guy?" asked Beast Boy to Mr. Weasley.

"That's Dumbledore" replied Mr. Weasley, "head of Hogwarts."

"I believe I have a solution that might be able to help you Titans" said Dumbledore as he walked into the room.

"Then we would like to hear it" said Robin as he gave a smile to the old man.


	6. The New Target

Chapter 6: The New Target

A few days had gone by since Lord Voldemort escaped the complex the Brotherhood of Evil was using as a base. He was fed up with the Brain's incompetence and he was preparing to handle the situation himself. He then called in Draco Malfoy a new comer into his Death Eating cult.

"What do you want master?" asked Draco to Lord Voldemort as he entered Voldemort's chambers.

"I have been quite fed up of our so-called ally the Brain and his organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil" replied Lord Voldemort, "they have failed to deal with the Teen Titans and Harry Potter properly."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Draco.

"I want you to take some of my Death Eaters to destroy the Teen Titans" replied Lord Voldemort.

"Understood" said Draco as he bowed toward Lord Voldemort and left.

As the Titans were a few blocks away from the Ministry of Magic, the Titans were searching the whereabouts of the Brotherhood of Evil and how they managed to get through security. As each of the Titans looked for clues, there was a strange figure in the distance all in black clothing waiting for them.

"Titans" said Robin as he pointed at the strange figure in the distance, "after him. We need to question that person if he saw anything strange."

The Titans then began to chase down the strange figure who was really Draco Malfoy luring them into a trap. The Titans followed him into a dead end.

"Alright" said Cyborg as he walked calmly toward Draco, "we're not going to hurt you. We're just going to ask you a few questions."

Draco then gets out his wand and fires a red light at Cyborg, sending him flying across the alleyway and into the street where as he woke up and recovered from the attack noticed at least four hooded Death Eaters looking down at him. One of the Death Eaters levitates Cyborg with his wand and swings Cyborg toward Starfire as she raced to aid Cyborg. Draco then uses his wand and fires a red light at Robin, sending him crashing into Cyborg and Starfire as they were attempting to recover from the attack.

"This is the type of problem the Dark Lord has?" asked Draco.

"I think you just might have bitten off more than you can chew" replied Beast Boy.

"Oh, and how so?" asked Draco.

Beast Boy then changes himself into a dragon and roars right in Draco's face.

"But, but how did you know dragons existed?" asked Draco, "You are suppose to be a muggle!"

Beast Boy then swung his tail at Draco, sending him flying against the wall and crashing right into it. He then began to make a move onto the four Death Eaters that were closing into his teammates.

"I'll take care of him" said Raven to Beast Boy, "you handle the rest of those Death Eaters."

As Raven used her powers to heal whatever wounds Draco had and pinned him down with her powers, Beast Boy began to approach the four Death Eaters as they were approaching his teammates. Beast Boy then flaps his wings and starts to race toward the Death Eaters and whacks his tail against one of the Death Eaters, knocking him out. He then leaps down, sending a shockwave, sending two other Death Eaters across the street and crashing down to the ground. The remaining Death Eater then screams and runs away like the coward he is, but not before Robin recovers and knocks the Death Eater out. Meanwhile as Raven was using her powers to pin down Draco, she could tell that Draco didn't come alone. She could feel the dark presence of a dark wizard, and as she turned around, Lord Voldemort appeared from some dark clouds behind her.

"You are quite foolish to use your powers for good" said Lord Voldemort to Raven.

"If you want to recruitment, forget about it" said Raven.

"I see you have nicely pinned down one of my new members of my Death Eaters" said Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort then took out his wand and fired a red light at Raven, sending her flying and crashing into some trash cans. The dark lord then approached Draco and helped him up.

"Come" said Lord Voldemort, "let's destroy the Titans together!"

But as Lord Voldemort and Draco took a look behind them, there was Beast Boy still remaining as a dragon. Beast Boy then let out a loud roar at both of them and breathed some fire at them. Lord Voldemort then used his wand and formed some sort of shield that deflected the fire from him. The dark lord then pointed his wand at Beast Boy and levitated him and threw him out of the alleyway and onto the street. Cyborg then fired his sonic cannon at Lord Voldemort, sending Lord Voldemort crashing into some trash cans. The dark lord then recovers from the attack and fires a red light right directly at Cyborg, knocking him out cold. Starfire then fires a green beam from her eyes right directly at Lord Voldemort. Voldemort could feel the pain, but Draco saved him by firing a red light against Starfire, sending her flying right into a lamppost, destroying it.

"Well, it seems like you are out numbered" said Lord Voldemort as he recovered from the attack made by Starfire and begans to approach Robin, "you are out of options. I have done what the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil couldn't have done!"

As Lord Voldemort was about to take out his wand and began to chant some sort of spell that could spell the end of Robin, a strange fist came out of nowhere, knocking Lord Voldemort's wand from his hand. As both Robin and the dark lord turned around, they were surprised to see Madame Rogue and Mullah behind them.

"No body is going to destroy the Titans, but us" said Madame Rogue.

"Uh, thanks" said Robin in a confused look to Madame Rogue and Mullah.

"Get them!" shouted Lord Voldemort as he directed his Death Eaters at Madame Rogue and Mullah.

The Death Eaters ran toward Madame Rogue and Mullah and attempted to fire with their wands at them. Madame Rogue with her flexible body managed to dodge the attacks and knock out several Death Eaters. Mullah then pounced and grabbed the hand of one of the Death Eaters and threw him against several other Death Eaters.

"Dark Lord" said Draco as he approached Lord Voldemort, "should it be wise to leave."

"Precisely what I was thinking" said Lord Voldemort, "this might be looked upon as a cowardly retreat, but we'll win the war against our new foes."

Lord Voldemort then gets his wand and then teleports himself, Draco and several other Death Eaters from the scene. As the dust cleared, Robin approached Madame Rogue and Mullah and wondered why they helped him.

"Why did you two come to our aid?" asked Robin as the other Titans were gathering around him.

"We don't like to see any other enemies intrude on our turf" replied Madame Rogue.

"We'll be seeing you on the final battlefield" said Mullah as he and Madame Rogue were leaving the scene.

"Was I just seeing things or did Madame Rogue and Mullah helped us?" asked Beast Boy.

"I am afraid you were not seeing things" replied Dumbledore as he came out of the shadows, "I was observing the battle. Once you Titans defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, I fear Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters will concentrate on you Titans."

"Don't worry" said Robin, "when they do. We'll be ready for them."


End file.
